This disclosure relates generally to bone fixation implants, and in particular relates to an adaptable bone fixation implant that can be readily shaped to repair or replace a particular bone structure of a patient.
When bones are damaged through trauma or disease, bone fixation implants are commonly used to provide anatomical reduction of bone fragments, to maintain their position after reduction, and to ensure union in the desired position. Thus, bone fixation implants are typically designed to achieve proper anatomic fit and function. Additionally, because bone fixation implants often support bones that withstand significant mechanical stress in their anatomic function, implants are often composed of strong and rigid materials. However, it is particularly difficult to fashion rigid materials to a particular patient's bone contour.
Achieving the proper shape and fit of a bone fixation implant is of particular emphasis in mandibular reconstruction. An improper fit of a mandibular fixation implant may result in disruption of the normal jaw function or alteration of the occlusion, which can cause discomfort for a patient. Additionally, it is desirable for mandibular fixation implants to be strong and rigid to provide a proper occlusion and withstand related mechanical stresses.
Prior approaches to reconstruction of a resectioned portion of the mandible include implanting a mandibular fixation device made out of metal. Unfortunately, mandibular fixation implants, such as titanium plates, must be bent to approximate the shape of the patient's mandible, which is also difficult and time consuming to accomplish. Prior approaches do not provide a bone fixation implant that can be easily and quickly modified or customized during surgery.
The need therefore exists for a bone fixation implant, formed of a rigid material, that is easy to install and customize, and that decreases the length of time the patient is in surgery.